


My Heart Says (But My Head Says So)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: A witch and a demon. It's laughable. It's laughable, right? Well, why isn't she laughing then?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Witch With Magic Abilities/Demoness She's Supposed to Vanquish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Canon Ball 2020





	My Heart Says (But My Head Says So)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Julianna looked at herself in the mirror and narrowed her eyes at her reflection. She placed both hands on her hips and widened her stance. She glared more.

There. That was perfect. It was intense, a little mean, but deadly serious.

She moved her hands from her hips and held them out in front of her. With a movement so quick almost no one else could have seen it, a glowing ball of fire appeared above her cupped hands, sparking and shimmering in a way that no normal fire ever did.

Julianna moved one hand back, taking the ball of fire with her, like she was going to throw a baseball, and imitated throwing her arm forward.

The ball of fire vanished, and she took a breath.

She could totally do this. Totally. One hundred percent. She had this. No problems at all. Not a one. She was going to make her ancestors proud. They would not be humiliated, in whatever afterlife there were in, that she had turned out to be useless.

Nope, she could do this. She _had_ this.

“Are you looking for me?”

Julianna almost jumped out of her skin as she whirled around, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

It was her. The most breathtakingly beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life, lounging on her bed like she had every right to be there. Which of course she didn’t. Wouldn’t. Couldn’t ever have such a right.

The woman — Brynn — smiled, and her whole face seemed to light up. And Julianna’s entire heart with it. And some other places of her body that weren’t her heart but seemed to have a mind of their own.

Julianna reached inside herself and summoned every piece of courage she could muster. She had killed her first demon when she was nine years old. She could _do_ this.

“I was looking for you,” Julianna said to Brynn. She tried to keep her voice cold. Did it sound cold? Confident? It did, right?

“I thought you were.” Brynn sat up, crossing her unnecessarily long legs and holding her arms out on either side of her body. “Do your thing. Here I am.”

Julianna narrowed her eyes, just like she had practiced. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing.” That sounded too innocent.

“I don’t believe you.”

“What do you want me to be up to?”

“I don’t want you to be up to anything.”

Brynn laughed and uncrossed her legs, getting to her feet, beautiful and graceful and with the skill of a dancer. Did they teach dance lessons in the demon world? Maybe Julianna should have asked that.

Brynn moved closer. “You know how I feel about you, Jules.”

“Don’t call me that,” Julianna said, even as her body flooded with heat. Brynn was so close to her now. So, so close. She could reach out and touch her without even trying.

She pulled her hands back, folded her arms to keep herself from doing something crazy.

“You still know how I feel about you. And I know how you feel about me.” Brynn’s eyes seemed to be staring a hole in Julianna’s head. It was unnerving. She tried looking around her instead.

“You don’t know anything,” Julianna said. But her words didn’t even sound convincing to herself. Brynn smiled, that smile that was way too gorgeous for her to have, crooked front tooth and all. 

“It’s not wrong,” Brynn said.

“Of course it’s wrong! You’re a demon. I’m a witch. It’s my job to vanquish you, and it’s yours to kill me.”

“Do I look like I care about rules?”

“I’m supposed to care about rules. My whole life has been about following the rules of my ancestors.”

“So maybe live a little then.” Brynn shrugged.

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re a demon.”

Brynn laughed, the sound sweet and pure and so unlike how a demon was supposed to laugh. “How about this then? One night, and then you can kill me.”

Julianna rolled her eyes. “Right,” she said. “You’re just going to let me kill you. This isn’t any sort of trick to get me into bed and then seduce me and then kill me.”

“I would never kill you.”

“You’re a demon.”

“I’ve wanted you for five years, Julianna Maxwell. You know this. Make a truth-telling potion if you want. Hell, buy one if it makes you feel better. Make one and buy one.”

Julianna sighed. What was she doing? She was a witch for fuck sake. A _witch_. A demon-killing witch. Not a witch who slept with demons, no matter how much they professed to love her.

She lifted her hands in front of her. Brynn didn’t move. She moved her fingers and the glowing ball of fire appeared. Brynn still didn’t move.

“I love you, Julianna Maxwell. I always have. Even back when we were children and we didn’t know the truth about each other. And you loved me too. You _love_ me too. I know it.”

The glowing fire disappeared from Julianna’s hands.

Fuck. She couldn’t do this. She was a failure as a witch. She always had been. A sworn enemy she was never going to be able to kill. Her ancestors would probably disown her from their family line if they could.

She might as well embrace her failure then. It was all she had left.

She moved forward, into Brynn’s personal space, wrapping her arms around the demon and pressing her lips to hers. Brynn’s arms came around her in return, holding her. Not tight, not mean, just there.

“You promise you won’t kill me,” she mumbled against Brynn’s lips. What, oh what, was she doing? What was wrong with her?

“On my immortal soul.”

“You don’t have a soul.”

“Yes, I do,” Brynn said. “I was human once. You know this.”

“I’m going to regret this,” Julianna said. “This can never work.”

“You don’t know till we try.”

Oh, she knew. She completely knew. Every neuron in her brain was screaming at her about what they knew, but every neuron in her body — and in her heart — had different ideas.

She took a step, pushing Brynn until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. They toppled over, both of them, lips still together, bodies now pressed together.

Nothing had ever seemed so right. Not magic, not spells. Nothing.

Fuck. She loved this woman.

Brynn’s hands dropped down Julianna’s back, slipped under her shirt, pressed themselves against her skin. She felt like she was on fire. In the best way.

Maybe this was stupid. Maybe she was being foolish. Naïve. Maybe future generations would laugh at the witch that let the demon fuck her and then kill her.

Or maybe Brynn was telling the truth. For once. Maybe this was real. Maybe this was what Julianna really had waited her whole life for.

Brynn’s hands slipped underneath Julianna’s bra, grasped her breasts. Julianna moaned, loud and wanton, dipping her head to suck on Brynn’s neck.

She had two choices. Head or heart. Duty or love. 

Smart or stupid, her brain whispered.

Brynn’s fingers pinched Julianna’s nipples. Her body jerked, already overwhelmed. 

She closed her eyes, concentrated on the woman surrounding her.

She had two choices.

Brynn pushed Julianna’s shirt, and her bra, over her head. 

Julianna didn’t stop her. She made her choice. Maybe she had already made it long ago.

She chose Brynn.


End file.
